Screaming Echoes
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: Sent to Azkaban for murdering the headmaster, one girl has to get out of the prison and find her master. But that is not all, two people want to save her, they need her and she has no idea why...
1. prologue

**Screaming echos**  
  
Disclaimer: anyone/thing you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling, I am merely playing with her characters, twisting them to fulfil my sick little mind _cackles_ _evily_  
  
# # #  
  
Insane laughter echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts late that night. The younger years hid in their houses, while the older ones stood guard over them, wands drawn. Up in the tallest tower stood a party of three Aurors, they were grouped around the mutilated body of the aged headmaster. One of them looked out of the phoenix patterned window and he saw five of his team leading away the captured girl who had done this.  
  
Sadly he shook his head and turned back to the others. "come," he said quietly. "We need to get his body to St Mungo's"  
  
The other two nodded and levitated the broken body. Together they managed to move every piece that had been separated from the main skeletal form. Slowly they moved through the castle. The main auror heard running footsteps coming towards them and he motioned for the other two to go on. He turned to face the student.  
  
"What's going to happen to her?" the 17-year-old Harry Potter asked.  
  
The auror looked around, young Harry was on his own. "She'll be sent to Azkaban, it will be a life sentence." Harry looked to the floor, and the auror thought he saw tears in the boy's emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm glad." He spat suddenly, "I'm glad the Dementors are still there."  
  
The auror looked at Harry, "She won't be kissed though."  
  
Harry looked up, "I know." He sighed, "I'd best go back to my common room, thanks for telling me, bye." With that the raven haired boy turned and dissaperated back up the stairs out of sight. The auror sighed and continued out of the castle and across the grounds, once outside the main gate he turned and looked back up at Hogwarts.  
  
The castle seemed to crumble before his eyes, she seemed old and worn, the death of the headmaster was effecting her badly, and Professor Mcgonagall was not of the line to continue to uphold the majestic master piece.  
  
He sighed again and apparated away from the grounds, back to St Mungo's hospital to pick up his team and then to the ministry to file the report, and to try and get some sense out of the girl.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
# # #  
  
okay this is a random idea I've just got – haven't a clue where its going, well I have a rough idea of what is going to happen .... Ah well it will be a fun ride 


	2. one

Screaming Echoes  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
_Chapter one_  
  
# # #  
  
The girl was insane, that much was certain. He had spent the majority of the night trying to talk to her, to find out why she had done it. But all he got in return was constant babble. He put in a notice to have her sent to St Mungo's instead of the wizarding prison, but the idea was over ruled by his boss.  
  
"She's a murderer." He had said to him.  
  
He had tried continuously to try and reach the girl but she was having none of it, eventually 24 hours after she had been brought in, he gave up and signed the forms to send her to Azkaban.  
  
He watched with a sad look on his face as she was dragged away by five Aurors and two Dementors. As the group passed him she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"I will remember you." She said, her voice dry and raspy. Her eyes were alight with insanity and she laughed at him. He glanced away briefly then looked back and saw her retreating form. He sighed and returned to his office.  
  
In two weeks time he would go see the girl. And see what he could get out of her then. But first he had a fire call to make. He moved over to his office's fire place, threw in some powder and called out, "Severus Snape!" the potion masters head appeared in the fire not 10 seconds later.  
  
"What's happened to her?" Snape asked, looking up to his old friend.  
  
"She's been taken to Azkaban," Snape swore.  
  
"I thought you were trying to avoid that!"  
  
He glared at Snape.  
  
"I did try Severus, but the higher authorities felt that she would be better suited in Azkaban," he smirked "After all she is a murderer." Severus laughed lightly, something which only two people had ever seen him do. Albus Dumbledore and his old friend, Arcanus Fraus.  
  
Severus turned serious again, "So whats the plan?"  
  
Arcanus smirked, an evil glint appearing in his eyes, "Help her out of course." 


	3. two

**Screaming Echoes**  
  
Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
_Chapter two_  
  
# # #  
  
It had been three weeks since he had last seen her, she had been in Azkaban for 5 months now, and neither Severus nor Arcanus had got any closer in figuring out a plan to get her out.  
  
They needed her out. She was incredibly important to the war.  
  
Right now Severus was pacing in his office. It was nearing the Easter holidays at Hogwarts and Minerva had taken over headship of the castle, and Filius Flitwick had taken her position as deputy head.  
  
He needed her out, and he needed her out soon. Turning around he swung his fist in frustration, hitting the stone wall. He hissed as the sharp pain of his now bleeding knuckles hit him. He stormed into his private lab and looked around, potions, potions, potions, yes he was the potions master and he would make a potion. Yes that would help take his mind off the situation.  
  
He was about to lit a fire under his cauldron when his fire lit up and Arcanus' face appeared in it, he was ruffled, like he had just run through every floor at the ministry.  
  
Severus moved to stand in front of him. "What's happened?"  
  
"She's escaped!" Arcanus said.  
  
Severus blinked.  
  
"What!" he spat as he sat down on one of his black leather sofa's and stared at his friend. "How? When?"  
  
Arcanus took a deep breath. "I've just come from there,"  
  
"I thought you weren't going again until next week?" Severus asked, cutting across him.  
  
"I got called in – apparently she had been screaming constantly for the past two days, anyway, I went over and as soon as I arrived I could hear her screams, echoing throughout the prison." Severus nodded, listening carefully to the story.  
  
"I moved over to her cell and found her two guards, dead."  
  
Severus sat up.  
  
"What! Her guards were Dementors!"  
  
Arcanus took another breath. "I know, no one knows how she did it, or where she now is. Severus we have to find her!"  
  
Severus nodded, "I'll call you later, let me contact a few people and I'll get back to you."  
  
"Good luck Rusty." Severus glared at the use of his nick name.  
  
"Buggar off wolf." Arcanus smirked and his head vanished from the fire place. Severus stood and stretched, he had to think about this, one wrong contact and this whole thing could be ruined. 


	4. three

**Screaming Echoes**  
  
_Disclaimer_: see prologue  
  
Chapter three  
  
# # #  
  
Severus paced as he thought, he moved over to the fire place and was jolted out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the door. striding over to it he flung it open snarl in place ready to snap at whoever it was that had interrupted his evening.  
  
The person on the other side stopped his tirade before it began, she smiled up at him,  
  
"Told you I would remember you Severus." Her voice was cracked, _probably due to her screaming_. He thought to himself.  
  
Severus opened his mouth to say something, ask how she got out, how she got to him and more importantly how she killed her Dementor guards, but all he could do was stare at her pale stretched sickly skin. At a loss for words.  
  
She tutted, "Speechless. If I had known that I would have knocked on your door years ago." She moved past him into his rooms, no more like glided past, and sat down in one of his chairs.  
  
Finally coming to his senses Severus shut the door and moved over to join her, he however remained standing.  
  
"How?" he asked eventually.  
  
She looked at him, cocking her head to the side slightly. "How? How what?" she stood and glided over to him. "_How_ did I get out of Azkaban? _How_ did I kill the guards? _How_ did I get here?"  
  
She stood in front of him, anything but intimidated.  
  
Severus cleared his throat. "D. All of the above." he replied sarcastically.  
  
She smirked and sat down again. Severus blinked, one moment she's standing directly in front of him, the next she's sitting down on a chair more then 7 foot away from her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and moved over to the sofa where she sat staring into the fireplace. "In time, you will get your answers Severus. In time."  
  
She was not going to tell him anymore this night, and the two sat in a companionable silence until the early hours of the morning, staring at the flames. When the sun began to rise Severus got up and moved over to his lab, leaving the door open so the girl didn't feel shut out.  
  
He had thought a lot that night, and yet almost all of it still made no sense. He didn't sense, see or hear her come to the lab's door and watch him brew potions all morning, it wasn't until the fire flared green again did he look around for her. 


	5. four

**Screaming Echoes**

Disclaimer: see prologue

_Chapter four_

# # #

"She's here Wolf" Severus said later that morning into the fire place. "She's in the shower at the moment. Dammit Wolf she looked like a corpse!" Severus sat down in annoyance. Wolf laughed at his friend.

"She's got to you already" he said teasingly, Severus merely glared at him.

"No she has not." He responded, folding his arms across his chest.

Wolf tutted, "My dear Rusty, she's caught you in her web, she's not going to let you go." he laughed again then abruptly stopped.

"Its nice to see you again." he said looking over Severus' shoulder. Sev turned around, his jaw nearly dropped. The girl hadn't gotten dressed, and both men could clearly see all of her scars from the beatings. She was shivering, even though the water had been dried off. Severus stood up, "Sit down girl, this is Wolf by the way." She looked at him and then sat in the seat he had just emptied.

"I know who he is Severus." She said, her voice still crackling. Severus nodded and then disappeared into his rooms, emerging a short while later with a pair of black trousers a simple black shirt and robe. "Here you can wear these" he handed the item of clothing to her and she stood and pulled them on. Wolf, still in the fire, glanced at her back as she dressed and his eyes widened, he looked to Severus, who nodded back.

"Well I've got a job to do, unlike some people" he said after the girl finished, glancing at Severus "have fun!" he smiled at them and then left the fire. The clothes were too big for her, however they seemed to shrink to fit her body.

"Severus, can we make potions?" she asked him, her voice cracking still.

"Of course, come on." They moved to the lab and began to work. Neither speaking, neither needing to. When one wanted an ingredient the other automatically passed it.

This was the most flawless team there had ever been.


	6. five

**Screaming Echoes**

_Disclaimer: see prologue_

AN: This chapter is dedicated to my darling twin, Bubbles!! Hope you like darling, and keep guessing!

_Chapter five_

Severus looked up from his book, they were sitting in front of the fireplace reading, when someone knocked at his door. He glanced over to the girl, but she had already concealed herself within the room. He had to admit he was impressed with her skills so far considering she didn't even know how much power she could actually wield given the proper training.

They knocked again, setting his scowl into place Severus strode over to the door and flung it open.

"Good evening" a tall man, that Severus didn't recognise, said.

Severus glared at him and to his surprise the man held his gaze. "And you are?"

"Perhaps I should come in" the man said and slowly Severus stepped aside and let him in.

"Who are you?" Severus demanded.

The man turned to face him, his body shimmering like water after a rock has landed in it, as he turned.

"My name is Galvin Nevan." Said the man, or what was the man. "I am the grandmaster of the Shea, you have one of ours captive, we want her back!" the 'man' lashed out to Severus, wings forming from his back as he moved, but he was frozen in place within 4 inches of his target.

"I belong to no one." She rasped at him, her eyes glowing white with anger as she stared him down. She looked at him and then flicked her wrist and the man disappeared.

"Thank you" Severus said to her softly, she turned to smile at him, her eyes returned to their normal colour.

"I belong to no one Severus, that includes you."

Severus smiled, "I know."

She smiled back and they returned to their reading. She may not belong to him but she was in no hurry to leave him.


End file.
